Hammer and Nails
by huntiksecrets
Summary: Hammers. And nails. Pounding. Heart beat resounding in his temples. Every nerve of his body seemed to shiver. Every thought concentrated on the circling motions of his stomach. "Jughead, are you alright?"


Jughead's POV

Hammers. And nails. Pounding. Heart beat resounding in his temples. Every nerve of his body seemed to shiver. Every thought concentrated on the circling motions of his stomach.

"Jughead?"

Eyes up. The cloud of dark peace shattered. Head lifted. The world swirling. Smile plastered on the face.

"Jughead?"

"Yeah, Betty?"

"I was asking what you thought about the article on Jason Blooms."

Form coherent thoughts. Do not focus on the wafting smell of food surrounding me. Don't puke.

"Ummm. I haven't had time to read it fully yet." That was a complete lie. I had read it this morning with Betty.

"Here," Archie volunteers, passing his copy over to me.

"Thanks." I try to smile. I could feel Betty staring at me. I put my head down, pretending to read the article. The letters blurred in and out of focus. Fingers massaging the temples.

The bell rings. My whole body jolts in surprise. Followed by a new intensity of pain. Only three more classes to go. Then I needed to find a place to lie down. And that was not going to be an easy task.

Betty's POV

I was definitely worried about Jughead. He seemed quieter than his usual quiet self. And I know that he read the article. We read it together this morning.

I spot Archie at his locker and quickly hurry over to ask him.

"Arch?" He looks over at me. "Do you think something is wrong with Jughead? He didn't seem like himself at lunch."

"He did seem a little off." Archie noted. "Maybe it is just something at home that's filling his thoughts. I don't think it is anything that you should worry about. That's just Jughead being Jughead."

I nodded. But I was genuinely worried. I had seen Jughead on some of his worst days. Some of his loneliest days. And he had never been this distant.

"I think it's more than that, Arch."

"Betty. I'm sure he's fine," Archie scoffed. "If it will make you feel better, I will talk to him about it next period. We have geometry together."

"Sure, that would be great," I smiled. We walked together to class, while I silently prayed that Jughead was okay.

Jughead's POV

I am so not okay. My shivering body sends jolts of radiating pain to my already pounding head. I curl my legs into my stomach, trying to make myself as small as possible in this corner of the bathroom. A single tear runs down my cheek. All I want is Betty.

Archie's POV

When Jughead was late to class, I was a little worried. But when he didn't ever show up, now I am really worried.

As soon as the bell rings, I rush out to the hallway to find Betty. I find her talking to Veronica and Kevin. She stops talking as soon as she sees my face.

"Arch? What's wrong?" she asks quickly as I approach.

"How anyone seen Jughead? He wasn't in class."

"I haven't seen him since lunch," Veronica comments. "Maybe he just needed a break."

"Or maybe he went home," Kevin counters. "He didn't look as good during 5th period. I kinda thought he was going to be sick."

Crap. He was sick. I race to the nearest bathroom, the gang following on my heels.

"Jughead?" I call as I enter.

Silence.

"Jughead?" I call again.

This time a whimper.

I walk slowly to the last stall and eased the door open. There he was, crumpled into a tiny corner of the wall. Pale. Shivering. Eyes squinted in pain. Tears wetting his cheeks.

"I need Betty," he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

Jughead's POV

I need Betty. I finally let my plea out of my acing skull. I need Betty.

And like that she was at my side. Her warm hands blushing tears off my wet cheeks. Her breath quickening with worry. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Jughead?" she asked so quietly that it did not sent more pain to my throbbing head.

"Migraine," I choked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought it would go away."

"Did you take your meds?" Archie asked. He was suddenly right next to me, hand on my shoulder. Or maybe he had always been there.

I shook my head. Bad idea. Pain shoot through my head.

"What medication?" Betty questioned.

"Jughead used to get migraines all the time in middle school," Archie explained quietly. "His mom took him to the doctor and get him some medication to help with them."

If only I had had one of those pills today. This whole situation could have been avoided. But I had run out three weeks ago and did not have the money to get the subscription refilled.

"Let's get you home," Archie stated, flinging my arm over his shoulder and lifting me up. Someone else grabbed my other arm. I think it is Veronica. But I don't really know. Or care.

As my body comes vertical, my stomach flips. "I think I'm going to be sick," I cry.

"Breath, Jughead." Betty's calming words sooth my stomach back to normal.

Betty's POV

After what seemed like an unending ride to Archie's house, Jughead was finally settled in Archie's bed. Archie had found some pain pills in his bathroom and Jughead had taken them gratefully. The room was dark, except from the stream of light of the cracked door.

The tension in Jughead's face was slowly fading. I gently kissed his forehead. His green-blue eyes twinkled despite the haze of heavy pain pills.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Always," I said, my hand whipping hair off his forehead.

"I love you, Betty Cooper."

His eyes were heavy. I laid down next to him, nestling my head in his shoulder. "I love you too, Jughead Jones."

And together we fell asleep.


End file.
